Necessary Lies
by S. Rune
Summary: He named his children after his parents, his godfather, his mentor; the bravest man he ever knew. But most importantly after the woman he loves. Slight Ginny bashing and AU. Answer to "Love gone wrong" by Nik.EdwardIsMyLove


**Disclaimer: **I own_ everything _yet _nothing._

**Summary:** He named his children after his parents, his godfather, he mentor; the bravest man he ever knew. But most importantly after the woman he loved. Slight Ginny bashing and AU.

**A/N: **Written for the "Love Gone Wrong" challenge. My prompt was #21 – depressed.

Also one of the rules was _No Happily Ever After_**. **

* * *

It began with the thestrals and ended with... well, it never ended to be honest.

At first, Harry found comfort in Luna, comfort that someone else knows the pain of seeing death and losing one's parents. Later on when ever the pressure on him became too much Harry would sneak away from accusations, blood quills, righteous friend, and jealous one.

During those times He got into ridiculous debates on whether the nargles were behind Umbridge's cat and pink obsession. Once, Luna expressed her curiosity if parseltongue would work on chasing the Wrackspurts away, it didn't.

All through their Ministry exploit, all through the guilt, the panic, Harry was mostly worried for Neville and Luna, especially Luna.

* * *

Hogwarts Express carries all sorts of students back to London, from eager ones to those who are sad and depressed. This time it carried one who is mourning, regretting and with enough guilt and self-loathing to drown in.

In the compartments idle chatting was all that anyone did, steering away from topics like Ministry, Umbridge, Voldemort and his Death Eater; even Draco was not mentioned beyond his petty attempt at revenge.

Finally coming to a halt, everyone started to disembark from the train; before heading off with her Father, Luna whispered "Don't forget to write, Harry!" in his ear as she hugged him.

And wrote he did.

* * *

The sixth year continued much like the fifth; Harry spent all his time with Luna much to Ginny's dismay – not that Harry noticed.

On the third week Dumbledore invited him on his day off and started to tell him the tale of young Tom Marvolo Riddle. He spent the entire day diving in and out of the pensive with the old headmaster at his side, he learned of the horrible things Riddle had done, he learned about a brilliant student who was lost between the murders and the lies.

The days passed quickly with Harry behind books trying to figure out a way to end the Dark Lords reign of terror or with Luna telling her of the weird dreams he got and his increasing suspicion of Draco.

Christmas vacation was here and for the second time in his life Harry didn't sign up to stay in the castle. He went to the Burrow.

On the day before everyone was supposed to return an owl flew in, bearing the devastating news of Albus' death on the hands of Death Eaters, who invaded the school. They took Snape and Draco with them when they left.

Harry felt bitter as he wanted to say, _I told you so_.

* * *

He didn't return to Hogwarts come morning. Yes he went to King's Cross station and boarded the train with Ron and Hermione but he got off just before it moved.

For the next year he ran and ran, trying to locate the cursed items. Half a year later he was finally getting somewhere, he started locating each horcrux, using firefiend – as his first act of untraced magic, on each and everyone he got once he was seventeen. Returning to Hogwarts for the final battle he witnessed Neville kill the snake (he was told later of how Luna helped Ron and Hermione with the diadem), and watched as Voldemort turned to ashes.

Too many were lost, but more were saved, the whole of Wizarding Britain was saved.

Covered with dried blood and ashes, Harry went back to the broken school for Luna. He wanted to tell her what he was afraid to say, he wanted to tell her how he loved her and couldn't wait to go explore for creatures and test if Umbridge was really wrackspurt infested.

He found her in the hospital wing, and oh Merlin how he wishes he hadn't.

* * *

Apparently Bellatrix really loved using the _cruciatus_. Harry doesn't know what breaks his heart more, that his Luna was to join Alice and Frank Longbottom or the thought of her screams of pain.

He visits her every day, bringing with him odd trinkets and the _Quibbler. _Some days so far in between others, she has a moment of lucidity and looks at him with sad eyes, most days she just enjoys her magazine upside down.

* * *

"A hero must have a wife and kids" the papers said, his friends hinted and letters was sent by many hopeful witches. Three years later the savior broke down to their whims. He married Ginny Weasley and fulfilled her lifelong dream. She doesn't care that he still visits Luna, as long as she is the wife of _Harry Potter _she doesn't care.

He had three children with her, named after the most important people he knew; his parents, his godfather, he mentor; the bravest man he ever knew, but most importantly after the woman he loves.

And the public loves the lies they are fed, loves how their hero married the sister of his best friend. Never mind that the friendship is practically broken, never mind that Harry never sleeps in the same bed as his wife.

After all, to be able to visit her every day all these lies are necessary.


End file.
